Hunting Trip
by Patch81
Summary: Second in Series: Adam decides to hunt on his own and meets some unexpected people. AUish. Warning: Parental discipline/spanking in later chapters, not your thing please move on to the other amazing stories posted here.
1. Chapter 1

_I took a little liberty with the ages and time periods in this story. I know that Adam was alive in the 80s and cell phones didn't exist. Please forgive me. Afterall, it is a SUPERNATURAL story. _

_Adam is 12. This is the sequel to Road Trip._

Adam made one final copy and crammed all of his findings into his backpack. He couldn't help the tremble that went down his back and caused his feet to hop in place as he zipped up. _A real live hunt, right here in his own hometown_. Adam smiled happily and did a little jig out of the room. Ever since his father had admitted what he did for a living, Adam had been waiting for his chance to get involved. His dad had told him, in no uncertain terms, would he ever be allowed to join him on a hunt and no amount of pleading on his part had changed his mind. Yet.

Adam wasn't giving up hope and he was certain he could prove to his Dad he was ready. He, however, was not naive enough to think his father would be excited Adam was hunting on his own. No, his father would be pissed. But the end result would be worth it. Besides, his father was hundreds of miles away, doing his own thing and he expected Adam to be doing the same.

Adam slowed to a walk as he exited the library. He couldn't believe how easily everything was falling into place. The entire hunt had just tumbled into his lap. He had been at the local corner store getting a coke, when he heard some kid talking about a few campers who had gone missing a month ago and rumors of bear attacks. Then the guy behind the counter had added that others were saying it wasn't bears but something else, something supernatural. That word has sent a chill down Adam's spine- not out of fear but excitement.

Adam was pondering this piece of information the next day, while waiting for his mom to come out of the bank, when he spotted Rick, his local friendly park ranger, and after questioning him he knew something was up and he was pretty sure of what they were dealing with. The lore on werewolves was extensive and Adam knew just what he needed to take this thing down. The only question was when and where.

Adam rounded the corner to his house and stopped. There was his mom's car. _What was she doing home so early?_ He reached in his pocket for his phone. Oops, two missed calls from his mother. He had forgotten he had turned it off when at the library. He also had kind of forgotten to get his mom's permission to be there in the first place. But surely she wouldn't be too upset; _I mean he was at the library, for Pete's sake_! He reasoned as he walked up his drive.

Adam forced a smile and pushed the door open.

"Hey Mom! You are home early." Adam sang out as he shut the door.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Adam. Where have you been?" his mom answered, coming out of the kitchen, her nose scrunching up, a sure sign she was not happy.

"I was just at the library, Mom. I didn't think you would mind." Adam replied quickly.

"You would of known if I minded, Adam if you had bothered to text or call." His mom retorted. "You know you are supposed to come straight home after school."

"Geez Mom, I was just at the library and for less than an hour. It isn't that big of a deal." Adam replied, getting a little annoyed himself. He was 12, almost 13, not 5 for Christ' sake!

"That isn't the point, Adam. You know you are to come to this house after school, unless you have my permission to do otherwise. Did you have my permission to do otherwise?" his mom asked, taking a step forward, right into Adam's personal space.

"Mom, seriously? You are making this into a federal case. I mean don't you want me to study?" Adam replied, taking a small step back.

"Adam, answer my question."

"Mom, you know the answer. Why are you asking dumb questions you know the answer to?" Adam asked angrily.

"Adam Joseph, you will not speak to me in that tone. Now, did you or did you not have my permission to go to the library after school?" his mom replied mere inches from his face.

Adam took another step back and tossed his backpack on the table. "No, okay? I didn't but I don't see why I need your permission. I am not in kindergarten anymore, Mom. I can walk to the freakin' library after school."

His mom quickly grabbed his arm and gave him a shake. "You most certainly DO need my permission, young man. And I am sick of this attitude you have developed lately. You can just march yourself upstairs and stay there for the rest of the night. As a matter of fact, you can be prepared to spend the rest of this week and maybe longer getting reacquainted with your room. That you DO have my permission to do."

_What? Was she serious?_ Adam had things to do and being grounded was not one of them. Adam jerked his arm free.

"You can not ground me for doing my homework, Mom! That is just beyond stupid." Adam yelled.

"Did you just call me stupid, young man?" his mom asked, then shaking her head she added, "March your butt upstairs, before I escort you, swatting your behind all the way."

What? Did his Mom just threaten to swat him? "MOM! I am NOT five years old anymore!" Adam replied just as hotly then muttered under his breath " And I am not going to my room either."

His mom went to grab his arm, intending to make good on her threat, and Adam turned and ran, right out the front door.

_He was not going to be treated like a child. He was in the damn 7__th__ grade after all. What right did his mom have to treat him like that?_ Adam fumed as he ran down the street. He didn't stop running till his side hurt and his heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest.

His phone started to ring but he ignored it-he was not in the mood to talk to his mom just yet.

He jogged a little bit further and found himself at the park. He collapsed onto a bench when his phone begin to ring again. He yanked it out to turn it off when he noticed it wasn't his mother calling. _Shit._ It was his father. Adam ignored the call and watched as the new voice mail icon popped up. He debated just turning off his phone but curiosity won out. Besides, his dad was probably just calling to chat. He called his voice mail and waited for the message.

"Adam, you better answer your damn phone and now boy." His father's voice hissed at him through the phone.

Shit. And Shit again. That did not sound like a man who just wanted to chat. Adam hung up quickly and thought seriously about turning off his phone. As he was debating, it rang once again. Adam knew that it would be in his best interest to answer, so he did.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" Adam asked as nonchalant as he could.

"Adam Milligan, you get your ass back to that house this instant. You hear me, boy?" his dad wasted no time in getting to his point.

"But Dad, she is treating me like a child." Adam whined.

"That's because you are behaving like a child! Breaking rules, going places without permission, ignoring phone calls, talking back—and son, you are lucky I was not there to hear that. You do NOT argue with your mother. She tells you to do something, the only response I want to hear from you is "yes ma'am". You got me?" his dad hotly replied.

Adam fumed silently. His dad was being just as ridiculous. He was not behaving like a child, it was just that they were treating him like a child!

"ADAM! It would be in your best interest to answer me. And NOW." His dad yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"But Dad…I was just at the library and…"

"That is enough, Adam. Your mother has every right to know where you are going and when. And YOU know that! You must ask permission. This is not something new, son. Is it?"

"No, sir." Adam replied, giving in a little. His dad did have a point. A small point. But still..

"But Dad, she had no right to ground me and then to well..threaten to..swat me like some 2 year old!" Adam whispered the last part, knowing his face was turning red. His mom hadn't spanked him since he was in elementary school! She much preferred grounding, extra chores, or her favorite, making him think about his poor decisions while writing sentences at the table. It was crazy she was even threatening it in the first place.

"No right? No right? Tell me son, did she not give birth to you? Is she not your mother and the adult in the situation? She has every right. And furthermore, if I had been there I guarantee you, you would not be sitting comfortably right now."

Adam winced, knowing his dad didn't make idle threats and he also knew if his dad had been there he wouldn't of argued in the first place. Hell, he probably wouldn't of even gone to the library! His dad was one mean mofo when he wanted to be.

"Yes sir" Adam replied quietly.

"Now, I am not telling you again, boy. Get your ass home and apologize to your mother. Now."

"Yes sir." Adam replied again, slowly rising from the bench.

"You have 20 minutes. You call me the moment you get through that front door and then hand your phone to your mother. You hear me?" his dad ordered.

"Yeah,yeah I hear you." Adam replied sullenly.

"Adam, I can turn this car around and be there in a less than five hours." His dad said quietly.

"No, no dad that wont be necessary. I meant to say 'yes sir' and I am on my way back now. Honest." Adam backtracked quickly. If his Dad said five hours, then he would be there in five hours. And why on earth was his dad so close? This could ruin everything.

"Good. Twenty minutes." And with that his dad hung up and Adam took off jogging to his house.

Adam made it to the house in 15 and slowly opened the door. Before he had it completely open his mom was there pulling him into a hug.

"Adam! Oh thank God!" then shaking him a little she added, "Don't you ever do that to me again! I was so worried, son!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know what I was thinking." Adam replied looking at the ground.

"I don't know either, boy. Seriously…"

"Um, Dad wanted me to call as soon as I got here." Adam interrupted before his mom could go into full lecture mode.

"Well then I suggest you do it." His mom replied, raising one eyebrow.

Adam nodded and dialed his dad's number. His dad answered on the first ring.

"You were cutting it close there, boy. Hand the phone to your mom." John ordered before Adam even opened his mouth. Adam wordlessly handed the phone to his mom and listened to the one sided conversation.

"Thanks, John for getting my boy-our boy home." His mom was saying. "Yes, I completely agree with you… No, no I have it covered…Yes, I see your point…No, I am sure such behavior will not be repeated" She eyed Adam, causing him to blush and look at the ground again. "Of course! Thanks again." And then his mom was handing the phone to Adam.

Adam sighed and held the phone to his ear. "Yes sir?"

"Adam, I am disappointed in your behavior today. But I am proud you chose to obey me and that you apologized to your mom. I expect you to continue to show your mom the respect she deserves and take what ever punishment she deems appropriate. You understand me?"

"Yes, Dad. I will and um I'm sorry too." Adam added glancing at his mom and away again.

"Alright, son. I've gotta go but hopefully I can squeeze in a visit soon." His dad said his voice much softer now.

"Yeah, that would be good, Dad. I miss you." Adam whispered a little embarrassed to admit it but it was true.

"I miss you too, son. Take care of yourself and your mother."

And with that his dad hung up and Adam turned to face the music.

The results were as he expected. One long ass lecture, grounded now for 2 weeks, and loss of his phone. Terrific. This would make the hunt a little more difficult but Winchesters and Millgans could do difficult. Not a problem.

_Please please review. I know it isn't the reason we write and I am just as bad not to leave a review, but encouragement is the best motivator! Thanks you guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This story takes place the summer before Sam's senior year, the summer before he leaves for college._

So it took a little doing but Adam was sure tonight would be the night. He had been the model child all week and had his mom convinced that whatever stage he was going through was on the downhill slide. Adam didn't mind being the model child, he actually had a very good relationship with his mother and he hated deceiving her but there was no way in hell she would let him hunt. He didn't even know if she knew his father hunted. He had never been brave enough to ask and probably never would. It was right up there with the subject of why his parents were no longer together or if they ever were? Some things were safer left unsaid.

Adam had been using his free time at school to complete his research on the whereabouts of this werewolf and was convinced he was living in one of the wooden cabins owned by Mr. Bittle near the mountain. Rumors had it that he refused to leave even after the attacks were in his own backyard. Adam knew he was his man..well uh wolf.

Adam fingered the gun in his hand. His father had left this gun for his mother on his last visit. He had shown his mom how to shoot it and after ending his impromptu lesson with a "aim for the s.o.b.'s chest and you'll hit something" he had turned to Adam and read him the riot act on guns and what would happen if he ever came near that gun without permission or incase of an emergency. To Adam's way of thinking, a werewolf mauling the people of his town couldn't be more of an emergency.

Now, getting the bullets would have been a little trickier, if Adam hadn't planned ahead. The last road trip Adam had taken with his dad, after the night he discovered that the things that go bump in the night were real, his Dad had taken him to meet his friend Bobby. Mr Bobby was a pretty cool guy if not a little rough around the edges but he wasn't near as observant as his father. So, when the man was downstairs making Adam a grilled cheese, Adam had helped himself to a few of Mr Bobby's things. Now, Adam didn't like to steal and he normally wouldn't, but he knew that his father would notice immediately if some of his ammo was missing and that was just something Adam couldn't risk.

He knew from the moment his father had told him the truth, that he wanted to hunt. That he needed to hunt. It was like it was a part of him, something he had to do and one couldn't hunt without the correct materials. And until he was old enough to get his own he would have to borrow some from time to time. Adam, being Adam, was keeping a list of what he borrowed and when, with true intent to repay everything. Besides, he looked at it as an investment and he was sure Mr Bobby would see it his way once this hunt was all over.

So, now Adam had the gun and the silver bullets. He also had the aim. For the past 3 months he had been sneaking out for target practice with his best friend, Asher. Asher's dad was a hunter-like a bambi hunter and had bullets to spare it seemed. Adam was pretty sure he would not approve of the two target practicing on their own but once again, the end result would be worth it.

And tonight was the night. The moon would be full and Adam was ready. He slid the gun into his backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. He had every intention of riding the school bus to school but he had no plans to step inside. No, Adam had quite a hike to make and time was of the essence.

Getting to Old Man Bittle's cabin had been easier than Adam anticipated. It had been a long haul but once he had made it to the outstretch of town he didn't even have to avoid the road. Adam quickly and quietly found a secluded spot near the cabin, where he dropped to the ground, eyes glued to the front door and waited.

And waited. And waited.

It was possible he had fallen asleep or possible the thing was that dang good but one minute Adam was staring at the door and the next there is a growl coming from behind him. Adam turned around only to come face to face with one of the ugliest creatures he had ever seen.

At first, Adam panicked but then remembering who he was he, picked up his gun, aimed and with shaking fingers, shot. The bullet pierced the wolves shoulder and it roared as it was flung backwards. The momentum caused Adam to drop his flashlight and before Adam could cock his gun again the werewolf was up and advancing, jumping towards Adam. Adam instinctively covered his face and prepared for the worse. Suddenly there was a shot and the werewolf fell to the ground.

"Hey kid, you okay?" a young man asked shaking him slightly. Adam opened his eyes and nodded meekly. "I think so." The man continued to check him for injuries, then yelled over his shoulder as another boy walked up. "Sammy, check to make sure the damn thing is really dead."

Adam pushed the man's hands away. "I am fine, really."

The younger man looked at him for a minute, then stuck out his hand to help him up. "I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam. What are you doing out here?"

Adam allowed Dean to haul him up. Adam looked over at the werewolf and swallowed hard. Then squaring his shoulders he turned towards Dean. "I was hunting that damn thing."

"Hunting? Did you just say hunting? Boy, this isn't a game…" Dean began, but was interrupted by a familiar bellow.

"BOY!" John Winchester yelled making his way towards the boys.

"Oh shit." All three of John's offspring mumbled at the same time.

"What did you do this time, Samantha?" Dean asked, turning towards his brother.

"ME? I didn't do anything. It has to be you he is pissed with." Sam added taking an unconscious step backwards as their father got closer.

Before Dean could reply their father was upon them. He snaked his hand out, grabbed Adam by the collar and marched off, ordering his remaining sons to burn the werewolf and be quick about it.

"Well, that is new." Sam commented, dryly, "We usually don't put the fear of God in the citizens before we return them."

"Fear of John Winchester you mean." Dean responded, as he watched his dad pull the poor kid further into the woods.

_I shall post the ending VERY soon. I promise. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is bad. Really bad_. Adam thought, as his father drug him further away from the scene of the crime and further away from safety.

"Dad..Dad..please. You are hurting me." Adam tried as his father continued to half pull, half drag Adam along, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Adam jogged beside his dad doing his best to keep up.

Suddenly his dad stopped and pulled Adam gruffly towards him in a painful hug.

"Good gawd, boy..what the hell..shit..what were you..Adam.." his Dad couldn't even form complete sentences. _This was bad. Really bad. _Adam felt just horrible for not only upsetting his Dad so badly he forgot how to speak English, but he was deeply embarrassed for screwing up the hunt so badly.

"Dad..I.." Adam tried but his dad just squeezed tighter causing Adam to yelp. His dad took a deep breath, ran his hands down Adam's back one more time then released him. He pinned Adam with a look that literally had Adam quaking in his boots.

"Boy, do not tell me you were seriously out here hunting. HUNTING! A werewolf on your own." His Dad hissed, taking Adam by the arm again and giving him a little shake. "Well, answer me!"

Adam remained silent trying to figure out how to go about answering that trick question. Don't tell him..answer him. What?

His dad shook him again and without waiting for Adam to figure it out, he turned him around, threw his leg up on a convenient nearby log and tossed Adam over his leg. Adam would never figure out how his father managed that smooth move so quickly but before he could contemplate it further the the first swat landed and all Adam registered was pain. Swat after swat begin to reign down on Adam's defenseless behind. Adam thought the last whipping from his father hurt but this was a whole new level!

"Ow Dad. Please." Adam yelped as a particularly hard swat landed.

"Adam, you could have been killed. What would I do then, son? I can't lose you." his Dad sort of whispered that last part and Adam began to sob in earnest.

"And if I have to beat you till you can't sit for a month to make you realize how foolish this little stunt was, I will." his Dad added more forcefully.

And with that he went on to prove it. And for Adam's part he gave up trying to be stoic and just sobbed. Finally, after what seemed like ages his father was finished. He helped Adam up and assisted in adjusting his clothes. When he was finished Adam forced himself to look his father in the eyes and was shocked to see tears. He quickly threw himself in his dad's arms and sobbed harder. His dad ran his hand over Adam's head and let him cry.

After a while, he placed a kiss on Adam's head and turned Adam's face towards his. "Adam, I never wanted this life for you, son. I wanted you to have everything your brothers do not. I wanted..well..I wanted to give you the chance for normal I can't give them."

"Brothers, Dad?" Adam asked pulling away to look more closely at his father's face. "You mean.." Adam asked pointing in the general direction they had just vacated.

"Yes, son, your brothers. Dean and Sam. I..well.." and for a second his self assured Father looked unsure, maybe even ashamed, but then just as quickly the look disappeared. "You stay here and pull yourself together. I am going to speak to your brothers. Come when I call."

Adam nodded as he tried to wrap his head around this new piece of information._ Brothers_. Adam absentmindedly rubbed his behind as he pondered this over. He had two brothers. And they were hunters like his dad. _How old were they? Will they be excited to know they have a brother or angry?_ Adam wasn't sure if he was excited or angry himself. He blew his nose on the inside of his shirt tail and wiped the last of his tears off his face. He was about to meet his brothers for the first time after his dad—no, their dad—had just beat his butt, but he wouldn't do it with the telltale signs on his face. Adam squared his shoulders and made his way towards his father and brothers.

The three were talking quietly as he approached but it was obvious from their stances they were not happy with each other.

He could hear his father now "I didn't want Adam to know, I didn't want this life for him. Surely, you boys can understand that." Before they could reply the younger one, Sam, spotted Adam first and nudged his brother. All three turned towards him.

"I thought I told you wait till I called you." His father said turning around.

"It was dark and I was alone." Adam whispered, not taking his eyes from his brothers. An awkward silence followed when suddenly, Sam stepped forward and offered Adam his hand.

"Hi, Adam. I am Sam and this is my..well our big brother, Dean. He is a pain in the ass, but you get use to it."

Adam smiled and shook his hand. Dean gave Sam a surprised look as if he couldn't believe his brother was so accepting. But then shook himself and stepped forward as well and pulled Adam into a semi-hug. "Sammy here is just jealous, I get all the babes."

Adam smiled at his brother, flexed his muscles and added, "You might have some competition in that department now."

Sam laughed, "Yep, he is a Winchester all right."

"Yeah but poor kid, sure had one hell of an induction into the family." Dean added, sympathetically, throwing his arm around Adam's shoulder. Their dad just huffed, mumbling something about Winchester heads being as hard as their asses.

"How bout I show you how you bury a werewolf?" Dean added, ignoring their father's mutterings.

And as Adam followed his brother, wincing with each step, he knew everything would work out in the end. This is where he belonged. He was afterall a Winchester.

A/N _I hope you guys enjoyed. I know the ending was a little rushed but it is midterm week and I am feeling swamped (yet procrastinating as well). I would like to continue with this series throwing in some more Sam and Dean, **so I am asking you to comment and give me some story ideas or prompts**. I work better when given some ideas or words to go with. Please give me some ideas of where you would like to see this story go. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
